The Whisperer
by Egyptiandude990
Summary: SEQUEL TO DRAGONS Jay's back, but it takes a while. Like two thousand years on her part. But it's like she hasn't changed at all! Now bearing Hades' curse, she must get over her family drama, love life, and friends. Does she have the strength to get through her life, or will she result to worse measures.Rated T for character death, blood, and suggestiveness. That's right, I grew up
1. Chapter 1

**The Whisperer**

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**Jay: So am I!**

**So this the sequel to Dragons, and to be caught up, I'd read that, or at least the ending. So yeah. Yay! Sequel!**

**SO! You ready to start a whole new story with me? I hope you are cause I think this one is going to be AWESOME!**

**P.S. the whole thing is going to be in Jay's POV unless I say it's different. :D**

**I even got a new ending sign! ∞ that means forever! Like how**

_**Sometime during the Medieval Times…..**_

_So, here I am._ I thought, walking through the tough forest. _When's Hood coming with his men?_ They left hours ago, and yet didn't come back yet. It worried me, to the core. They were all like brothers to me, a lot older than me (well, it looked and seemed like it), but still brothers. I've known Robin Hood for the longest of times, and when I told him I wanted to join his merry men, he laughed.

But then thought it over and said it was a good idea.

Over the past 500 years or so, I've been working on my fighting skills. Yeah, magic during this age, Medieval Times, does not sit well, so I've been practicing to fight like a normal person. Meaning swords, knives, fist and feet and such. It's actually quite refreshing. Hood, what I call Robin Hood obviously, is in the middle of teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. I was progressing quickly in Hood's opinion, but it'll take practice to become as good as him. Ya'know, one of the best and known of the skill of all time. I don't blame him for saying that. I've become fast and agile, Hood saying I live up to my two names, Jay, being as fast as the bird and so agile that you couldn't catch it. And the Whisperer, saying that I was as silent as a whisper and even harder to catch. I didn't pick that name, The Whisperer, it's just what the townspeople started calling me after a while. It did fit though, so only a selected few knew my real name now, meaning Hood and Merry Men.

I've been on a few rampages with them, that's how people knew who I was. I mean, a girl can't be part of a Merry Men group, so instead they gave me my own name. I mean, I'm a girl, that doesn't wear a dress, and I'm about ten years younger than them, plus the fact that I had _green _hair and eyes, of course I'm going to stand out. At first I was proud to get my own name, seeing that the Merry Men were more advanced and known, but then it got a little annoying. By that I mean, I had wanted posters all over the town with my name and picture, that didn't even look like me, all over the place.

Because of that, I had to change my appearance. I wore what you'd think Robin Hood would wear. A green tunic, brown tights (that were surprisingly comfortable), brown leather boots, and a brown leather vest, and the black knife that killed my father strapped on my belt. I got a new dark green cloak that reminded me of my first one. I only wore that though if we were in town or rampaging.

But anyways, here I was, sitting on a tree branch, about a mile or two from our camp site, back against the bark of the tree. My right foot was swinging thoughtlessly. I was listening to my IPod, which I somehow got from the future. No one in this time as ever seen it, I'm pretty sure that would upset some type of time balance and possible destroy the whole universe. So, yeah, on that happy note, foot swinging, listening to IPod, fancy carriage pulling down the path.

I smirked, pulling up my hood and putting my IPod in a small satchel Hood gave me. Silent as the wind I jumped onto the hood of the oncoming carriage, not even making a sound as I landed. I checked the driver and the horse to make sure they didn't notice before peeking in through the back window.

_Rich family,_ I thought looking in. _Visiting King John for some absurd reason….. Father is a tax collector by the looks of it. Annoying mother that doesn't care about family, only money. One son, doesn't seem to like his fancy wear. Taxes laying next to the son, who took no notice of it. _The tax collector and the mother were have a conversation about who the son would marry when he was older, which didn't seem to please the boy at all.

"So, should he marrying the Duchess's daughter or the Duke's?" I heard the mother say. "They're both highly wealthy, and respectable." I rolled my eyes at them. The proper speech was annoying.

Then the son looked to the back window, having felt the stare I was giving. He gave a questioning look at me and I took in his appearance. He had short, messy, dark brown hair with piercing grey eyes that seemed to calculating and wise. He was pale as any other boy would be of that time, but he seemed to get a bit more sun then most do. He seemed about my age, 14, and was wearing proper castle garb. Meaning fancy tunics and tights and polished black leather boots. Sure, he was a little cute…. Okay, a lot cute, but he was still a rich kid, meaning a outcast like me couldn't be seen with him. By the reason he didn't tell his parents about me, I took that as an okay to rob 'em.

I put my fingers to my lips, telling him to keep quiet and winked before standing up on the roof again. I pulled out an old stick with a rubber band sticking to two of the ends. I put a snake looking object in the rubber band and pulled back and aimed a few feet before the horse. I let go, the rubber band giving a _thumping_ sound as I let go. The makeshift snake landing on the path right in front of the horse. The horse saw it and stopped. "Woah!" the driver yelled and I took that as an opportunity to hid in the back of the carriage. The horse started to lose control and the driver was trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" the mother yelled, and the Tax collector and she walked out of the carriage. With that, I went in through the window.

"So…" I said to the boy. "Are you going to stop me from talking the taxes or do I have to knock you out?" the boy shrugged, making no moment for the chest of taxes. "Okay then," I grabbed onto the chest, heaving it up.

"What's your name?" The boy spoke up. I smirked, though I'm pretty sure the boy couldn't see anything from my hood's shadow.

"Townspeople call me The Whisperer." I told him, about to leave out of the window again. "What's your name?"

"I'm Timothy, but what do you call yourself?" I stopped, half way out the window. No one had asked me that before, or at least for a long time.

"Jay," I said finally. "But tell anyone that Tim, and I'll be sure to send Robin Hood after you with finely sharpened arrows…" I heard the boy chuckled before I ducked out. "Oh, I'd pretend to be knocked out when your parents come back, might save 'ye some trouble." I said back in the window. I saw the driver kick away the fake snake, and finally calm the horse down. The mother sighed in relief and went back in the carriage as did the tax collector. By the time they realized that the taxes were gone, I was in the woods, half way to the camp site.

When I got to the familiar tents and fires, sounds of laughter and triumph rang out. I knew that they were back. I smile, finally letting down my hood. "Oi, you Outcasts have a good outing?" I called out to the four Merry Men in front of me. There were only six people at our camp site constantly. Them being The four Merry Men, Robin Hood, and I. We let any outcasts around the woods came and sit with us. Tonight there were about five other outcasts, two fully grown men, one elderly woman, two five year old boys and one teenage girl.

"Oi, 'Ello Jay!" One of the Merry Men, Liam, yelled back. "Yeah, John don't even that we stole from him yet." This one was the best with a sword.

"Sorry for takin' so long, a few of the townspeople gave special thanks," Another Merry Man said, this one named George, and being the youngest of the Merry Men. He was great at stealth, and quietness, but he could be the loudest of the bunch when he wanted.

"Hood's in his tent restin'. Lord, he's got it bad for the Maiden." This one named Richard, being the gossip hound of the group and also the best at tracking. The rest of the men nodded, and looked to the oldest of them. That person being William. He was the group's second in command, right behind Hood. He just shrugged his shoulders sadly. I knew exactly what maiden he was talking about, and I also knew that the maiden loved him back, but King John wouldn't allow it.

God, I hated King John. He reminded me of the shallow celebrities of 21st century. Greedy and mean. I remember the day I became an outcast. I was lightly walking though the town, minding my own business, when suddenly, King John was just walking down the street, crown raised high and red cloak covering him. The townspeople each bowed his head to him but I didn't. Which made him stop and glare at me. I glared right back.

And then the next thing I knew, I was running towards the woods, guards chasing me, officially called an outlaw. A few days later, I met Hood. And the rest was history.

"So," Liam said to me, "See 'ye got yourself a pickin'. Who'ja get it from?"

"Some easy tax collector, carriage. Easy target, didn't even try that hard." I smirked putting the chest down, knowing that we'd give it to the townspeople the next morning. "Though a boy saw me, he didn't do anythin' though. Just kinda asked who I was."

"Did'ja tell 'em?" Richard asked, eating a bit of berries he picked from the woods.

"I did, my real name." They looked at me in surprise. "What? I told him Whisperer at first, but then he asked for my real name…. So I gave it to 'em. What's the harm?" At that moment Hood came out of his tent, have heard our conversation.

"The harm is that he could tell," Hood answered, giving me a fatherly look. I rolled my eyes and took one of Richard's berries, getting a "Hey!" of complain. "I'm serious Jay, you don't just give your name out to anyone."

"We just gave my name out to them," I motioned to the other outcasts nearby. "What's the difference?" Hood glared, knowing he had no way of winning. I smirked, stealing another berry from Richard.

"Fine, just this once, but don't do it again." Hood told me and I nodded. "We'll give out taxes tomorrow after rest." I nodded before eating the stew George had prepared for dinner.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, until about 11. "Hey! What's that light?" We heard someone call from the forest. Everyone went rigid before trying to break for it. I went for the trees, wanting to climb out of their sight, but the others weren't so lucky in getting away. The guards had the whole place surrounded. Backing away slowly, the Merry Men and Hood raised their arms in surrender. Hood glanced up at me, telling me to be quiet. I nodded, watching as they were arrested.

Once they were all out of sight, I put out the fire and went to sleep, still going to give the taxes to the townspeople and then save the outcasts the next night.

**Wow, not what you were expecting was it? Now now, I'm still working at it, I just wanted to make this an awesome chapter. I've always loved Robin Hood and I wanted to explain why my little Whispy is so good at the bow and arrow in the future. **

**So, two more chapters of Robin Hood, Maybe a chapter about discovering America, and then to normal times. **

**If you're confused, PM me or review. **

**Oh and if you review, you get a cookie! :D**

∞**Ally out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Whisperer**

**Hi again! Chapter two! EEEP! I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was, truly, I was. But the high winds in my area, Pittsburgh, knocked out my electricity and I couldn't use my laptop, and my whole day was just a big mess... So I'm updating today! Virtual Cookie for all! Please don't hate me! :D**

**PS, cover art is by RhaeThePsychoticNinja, an awesome dude, so thank you! If you like it, look her up! :D**

**Remember, this is old England, so picture everyone with a British slur. I've always thought of Jay having an accent like that so yeah. :D**

I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm not that worried about them getting arrested. Well, it's happened before, like a lot. When you're an outcast, that's what happens. I couldn't count the number of times that we've done a jail break. King John often jailed poor souls who couldn't pay their taxes, and in return, we break 'em out. Simple as that.

I've never been caught yet, so I don't know what's jail like. I don't want to find out either, that's why I always take to the trees. They never look in the trees. Dumb old guards. They reach a whole new level of stupidity. I mean, I could walk right passed them to break the prisoners out and they would just keep picking their noses.

So yeah, I'll just cut to the morning, where I was walking around, sneaking the townspeople money as I passed them. It's like pick pocketing, but backwards. So, by noon, I had gotten more than half of the population done. I decided to take a short break and tossed a coin to the baker. In return, he gave me a loaf of bread. Everyone knew who I was, besides the soldiers and guards, both of those groups too stupid to figure it out.

I continue walking down the street, watching the merchants sell and wave to me as I ate my lunch. I have a good and dandy time until I knocked into someone…. Or more, they _ran_ into me. A boy was running, at into me, and the collision caused my bread to fly out of my hand. And for both of us to land on our butts.

"My lunch….." I muttered sadly as the bread rolled away, tracking dirt. I glared at the boy who had ran into me, making sure my hood was still up so they couldn't identify me. He was wearing a cloak too, but it was worn out and brown. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed oddly familiar. The only thing I did see was his bright grey eyes. "Thanks for that Kid, now I don't get to finish that." I saw the boy roll his grey orbs.

"Yeah yeah Jay," He muttered, finally getting off his butt and giving a hand to help me up. But I didn't touch him, I was too shocked that he called me by my real name. None of the townspeople should know my name….. Actually, there were only five-no, six now- people that knew it. I counted off the people who did. Well, Hood is out of the question, too old, along with most of the Merry Men. Maybe it's George? No, George has green eyes, like grass, not grey eyes. Grey eyes? I smirked, now remembering the kid.

"Hey Tim." I said, finally getting up by myself. I could feel Timothy's slight surprise and urgency. And then a bit of anger. Sorry, Empathic powers _never_ stop working, but I've managed to get it so I can only feel the emotions of the person I'm talking to, or looking at.

"Don't call me that," He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and replied with a "Whatever you say Tim," kind of thing just to annoy him. "Aren't you an outlaw? Why are you in town?"

I laughed, seeing that he just got here and his ignorance was pretty hilarious. "The guards are buffoons. Their looking for a girl with green hair whenever they hear Whisper. They just think I'm a normal girl with a bloody cloak." Tim snorted, and I think smirked at the same time.

"Thank goddess too," He muttered. "I thought I was actually going to get caught." I raised an eyebrow and he brushed it off. "So, since I'm an outlaw now-"

"What did you do?" I asked, now mocking his hand position and going into a motherly tone. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I may or may not have stolen King John's underwear as I was touring the castle…." He showed me a bag filled with said King's under garments. I had to cover my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. How did this guy, this kid, get into the awful King's room without being notice? Even though Robin Hood and I do it _all_ the time since that's where he keeps a lot of the taxes he collects, but still, that's when most of the guards are asleep and not looking for us. Ya'know, during nighttime. I kept my shocked expression for a second before covering it up with a stoic one.

"And someone caught you, John sentenced you as an outlaw for such a crime, and as you were being led to prison, you broke out of the guards arms and fled here." I added up, searching the area for any people with pointy swords or even a mace. The guards have taken a liking to those things for some damn reason.

"How'ja know?" He asked, putting the bag back where it was originally.

"I'm a thief, and a darn good one at that, I know what you've been through since I've done it myself." I gave one last longing look to the bread on the ground before tugging Tim's arm. "Come on now Tim, we've got to get to camp." He gave me a confused glance before following me down a hidden alleyway of the town and ending up in a part of the woods.

"Whoa Whispy," I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, "How long until we reach camp?" I rolled my eyes before taking off towards the North, knowing that Tim would be right on my tail.

Five minutes later we arrive at the barren campsite, the tents still up and empty, unlike how it would be if my crew wasn't imprisoned. "So where's this Robin Hood you've threatened about?" Tim asked, taking a quick look at the camp.

"As of right now?" I said, thinking about the jail. "Planning a jail break incase I fail to get them out and end up getting locked up too." It's not that he doubted me, it's just he didn't take risks. He always had backup plans, no matter what. That's what I depended on. Tim's voice quivered a bit.

"You're planning on a prison break?" He asked, pulling down his hood so I could see his pale face. I smirked at him, pulling down my hood as well. I saw his eyes widen at my green hair, but then he went back down to my eyes. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

I rolled my eyes. This kid was a rookie, doesn't matter if he somehow found a way into John's personal courters, he still didn't know what it took to be a thief. "Do what I've done before," I told his obviously. "Hood is not famous because he steals, he's famous because he can always get away." I smirked at Tim's face. "And I'm the main reason the man can get away every time." I walked up to the spot where the fire was supposed to be. It needed wood and I planned to get some. "You're welcome to stay here, it's home to any outlaws in the area." I saw Tim's face relax a bit. "You're also welcomed to come with me on the raid. Considering your weird stash from the king and how you got it, you'll be helpful." I walked to the woods. "I'm getting firewood, and unless you want to get caught, I'd stay in the woods and be knowing of where the camp is." And with that, I went into the woods, towards an old river where we got our drinking water. There was a lot of good wood there.

Looking around, making sure that no one was nearby, I took out my IPod and turned it up a low volume, just so I could hear it slightly and still hear all the things around me. I loved that I still had my music, it kept me sane in some ways. Well, I wasn't exactly sane, but it kept me calm enough to not thrash out and destroy everything on sight. Kind of like therapy, but by myself and with music. I had at least a thousand songs on my IPod, some of which I didn't even listen to, but others I listened to a lot. I had them filtered into different sections, Soft Rock, Heavy Metal, Pop, Country (didn't have many in that playlist), Punk Rock, and I even had some really weird Christmas songs. Yeah, weird I know.

So, me being me thinking that no one was around, began to sing out loud. It's been a really, really long time since I've sung, and it felt good. So, I decided to sing a really catchy song that was playing. It was an old Boys Like Girls song that used to be on the radio all the time when I first came to Earth.

_Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls (I love this song so much for some reason)_

"_I used to be love drunk  
But now I've hung over.  
I'll love you forever,  
Forever is over!_

_We used to kiss all night,  
Now It's a bar fight.  
So don't call me crying,  
Say hello to goodbye."_

I forgot how much I missed singing, it's like a drug that I got off, but just discovered again. Not knowing there was someone watching, I started to dance a bit, just some really normal booty shakes and a few foot moves, but that was from my time, in this time, it just looked weird.

"_Cause just one siiiiip  
Would make me saaaay  
I used to be love drunk,  
but now I'm hung over.  
I'll love you forever,  
But now it's over-"_

"What the bloody hell are you singin'?" Tim asked coming in front of me. I was so surprised that I almost shrieked like a little girl. I took off my ear puds quickly, hoping he didn't see them. "What are those things and what are they doin' in your ears?" He took a step closer, taking hold of one of them. He mistakenly put one in his ear and the music was still blaring. His eyes widened in shock as he heard the song, but quickly got over it and listened. Soon enough, his head was bobbing along with the music and he smiled at me. I sighed in relief. If he had freaked out, I'm pretty sure he would have taken it to the townspeople to show the "magic" and the universe would have had a rip.

Once the song ended, he gave the pud back. "So what magic did you use to do that?" I stared at him shocked. Then I pulled out the IPod itself from my bag and handed it to him.

"It's a long story that I have told to anyone in my long, long life." He looked up from the device with a glint in his eyes. I took that as an okay to continue. "You're not going to believe me, but…." And then I told him. Everything, my whole story, the things I didn't tell _anyone_, including my gang of thieves. By the end, it was time to go to the castle and raid, so it took about six hours. He took the whole story surprisingly well and believed me. That baffled me, and we did exchange his story as we walked to the castle. His family was from a kingdom over, being of some nobility, so he got to go to school and such. He hated the rich life and would often run away from home to hang out in the streets. One day his father took a job as a tax collector in this town and they moved here. Then when they were having a tour of the castle, he snuck away and stole the king's undies. I filled in the rest.

"Wow," I said. "You're life was pretty simple." Tim pouted. "Good thing that changed…. Remind me to change your name when we get back from camp. Tim is boring and sounds like some ol' coot with no life." Tim nodded, not really caring that I just insulted him in a way.

So, as we neared the castle, we got quiet, snuck in, knocked out a few of the guards, got the master keys, opened all the jail cells, freed all the prisoners, got a few creates of taxes and stole the of the King's underwear. Again. Tim had a sense of humor, I'll give him that. I liked it.

But that's all in a day's work for... wanted fugitives, I guess.

**The ending is a little rushed, I know I know, but I honestly didn't want to do more than three chapters on Robin Hood area, I wanted to move on. And I knew it would take a whole chapter to explain what happened, in detail, at the break out, so I spared some time.**

**And next chapter is a bit…. Romantic, so people who want the old couples, (JayxGhost/JayxJesse) too bad! They'll come later, like by the Seventh chapter for sure. :D**

∞**Ally out**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Whisperer**

**So, how ya'll been doing? I've been great, thank you for asking.**

**So yeah, introduced a new friend to Whispy (AKA Jay) last chapter and I like him, and we got Whisper a new nickname! Yay!**

**So, I believe this will be the last chapter of Robin Hood, and then I'll move onto the discovery of America, and then some one shots of her getting taught different things. Maybe I'll do a short chapter of her in the Old West, but I don't know. And then finally I'll get to present.**

**On with the story!**

"So, this is the one you told your name to?" Robin Hood asked as we were just in camp. Tim was right next to me, packing a tent. We had to move, since the guards knew where the camp was and could easily come to get us again. Or at least try to get us. So, we move again. We do it all the time. "What's his name again?"

"T-" I started.

"Snake," Tim interrupted me. I gave him a strange look and he put up his hood. "You said I needed to change my name, and I'm as slippery as a snake. No one can catch me." He boasted, and I grabbed his arm.

"Caught ya," I said in monotone and Tim-now Snake- scowled at me. I do that people a lot. "And I guess his name is Snake now. Just became an outlaw." I said back to Hood who was watching us pack up.

"What'cha do kid?" George asked, overhearing our conversation since he was right next to us. "Steal for a merchant or somethin'?" He laughed at his lame joke that didn't make sense.

"Don't be hard on the kid, George." Liam told him from across the camp. He was also packing up, but his job was the extra food that we surprisingly still had with Liam's large stomach. Of course, he lost the extra pounds he got by doing a lot more sword drills and exercises, but still. "Kid probably just got kicked out his family and is feelin' sad."

"For your information," Snake said, so that both Liam and George could hear. "I stole from the king himself," He smirked, pulling out the bag filled with undies, "His underwear to be more specific." Liam gave him an approving look while George's jaw dropped.

"What exactly do you plan to do with those?" Hood asked, clearing amused by the younger thief's items.

Snake scratched the back of his next, unsure of what to say. "Burn 'em I guess," He muttered before an evil smirk stretched across his cute, but pale face. _Wait-What? He's not that cute…..no not cute at all._

"_And they say Denial is only in Egypt." _I heard one of my emoticlones mutter inside my head, one I was quite surprised to hear.

_Love, haven't heard from you in a while._ I thought back to her. Though my sister, Raven of the Teen Titans, thought her emoticlones were annoying, I personally thought they were amusing and insightful. But that doesn't mean I don't get annoyed by them every once in a while.

"_Well that's because you haven't given me any chance to come out yet,"_ Love droned out. That was true, for more than a thousand years I haven't gone on one date or even had my first kiss yet. Well, on the lips anyway. _"I plan to change that in the near future."_ Love said, giggly. Ignoring her now, I turned back to the boy who was not cute at all and the man who was talking to him.

"I could leave a pair every time I steal somethin', like a sign or somethin'." He looked at Hood for permission and he shrugged. That was the closest he was going to get to a yes. I sighed at his thoughts, if he wasn't careful, he was going to be thought of as the underpants boy. Now that would be embarrassing.

And pretty darn funny for me and the Merry Men.

Soon enough we're on the move, heading West, looking for a new camp. We found one about five hours later, about two or three miles away from town. It was a small clearing in the woods with an abandoned well nearby for water. I gave my tent to Snake, since he didn't have one and all the others were full. Instead I was going to in a tree, and trust me, I've slept in worse places. Then again, I've slept in better places too, like an actual bed. I sigh, sitting on my tree branch overlooking the rest of the camp, has been a while since I've actual slept in a bed. I close my eyes and let my mind wonder back to the times when I was with my old friends, before the whole accident.

* * *

_Five months later….._

The expression, _Time Flies By_, is true, especially when you don't age. I never would have guessed it had been five months ever since I first met Snake. Feels like a week, maybe less. But so much has happened between us. Like how we became best friends. Inseparable. We each other's tricks and would watch each other's backs. We learned things together. Like how Hood was teaching me archery, he started taking lessons too. I taught him how to work my IPod, which he found quite amazing and god-like. More than once I heard him give a prayer to the miraculous music god, giving him thanks for granting me the great gift of the small rectangular music box that produces wondrous sounds. Each time I heard him call it that I would laugh my butt off. In more than a few ways he reminded me of Starfire, with his nativity and all, but he was very funny, but cunning. Like a mix of Star, Robin, and Beast Boy (if BB was actually funny) put all into one person. He taught me to listen to nature, the sound of natural music the world produces. I would often give my IPod to listen to while I listened to the forest. I liked them both, but I favored my IPod a bit more.

And back to the archery thing. He caught on quick, but I was a faster learner, plus the month more of trainer. Now I had my own bow, thanks to Hood buying it for me for the amazing amount of progress I've done, saying that I'm better than he was when he started out. I was walking around the woods, cloak off and resting on my sleeping branch. I had a leather quiver hanging on my back, along with the fresh, new bow hanging around my shoulders. My feet barely even making a sound on the fallen leaves. I smiled at the season change. It's something that I'll never get tired of, no matter how many times I see it.

_Crunch!_ I heard from behind me. I stopped and whirled around so fast that I could have gotten whiplash if I had actually cared. I quickly brought up my bow and launched in arrow into it, pulling back the tight string. I saw nothing that could have made the noise, but I didn't let my guard down. I kept my weapon poised, ready for any sudden attacks.

I walk a bit farther, eyes searching for moments. It's a trained skill I picked up from Hood. I did it without thinking, almost as natural as spells and magic were to me back in the 21st century. I scowl, ashamed of myself of thinking back (or was it forward) to that time. I heard the tree branches move slightly behind me, too heavy to be from the wind. I whipped around and launched the arrow, firing at the black blob falling down at me. The arrow hit the hem of their collar and the arrow's speed caused the person to fly back, against a tree, the arrow trapped the perp's collar in the bark.

I smirked and slowly walked up to them, seeing now it was someone I knew. "Geez Greeny, could have killed me there, y'know." Snake, who was pulling at the arrow, told me as I smirked at his capture. I frowned slightly at his pet name for me, Greeny, just because my hair, and my eyes, and most of my outfit was green.

"Hmmm… I missed. You're lucky Grey Eyes," I shot back his pet name, but it didn't have much effect on him. I think he actually liked it. "I need to work on my aim a bit more." I pulled the arrow out of the bark and again smirked at Snake. We were standing close, but we weren't uncomfortable. Being inseparable for months does not mean you don't have a few awkward moments in the beginning. But we both easily got used to the closeness, more than often produced by Snake, but every once in a while by me. The comedic look that he usually had in his eyes while this happened slowly disappeared. He gently grabbed my cheek and closed his eyes. I freaked out for a second. _Hole crap, he wants to kiss me. My first kiss!_ I leaned it, mimicking his moments until we were rudely interrupted.

"_Ssssilly girl."_ A reptilian voice sounded behind me. My eyes shot open, I recognized that slur. It was one of those snake like demons that I saw Hades kill. Quicker than lightning, I reached for my black blade and faced the scaled beast. It was just as ugly as I remembered, if more. The scales rolling on it's skin, blood red and black, a tail that would whip around if you tried to attack, razor sharp teeth that could pierce steel with just a nimble, claws filled with poison that made hellhounds whimper, and wide yellow eyes. _"You thought you could get away and go wittthh your boyfriend…. Hades tellssssss you, wrong!"_

Then he lunged at me, claws aiming for my throat. I ducked and tried to bring the blade to his back, but he quickly scattered away. "Snake!" I yelled at my friend/could-something-more-but-won't-admit-it-yet-guy. "Run back to camp! I've got this!" I should have known Snake wasn't going to listen. He has and he never would have.

"_Yessss ssssssave your boyfriend, try to ssssave ssssomeone you lossst….. Repent for your father."_ I growled when he mentioned my father, **no one talked about my father!**He charged me once again, but I jumped onto a low tree branch and swung out of the way, like a boss. The demon looked around confused, before looking up, and since I was right above him, I decided to that was a great time for him to meet my smelly feet. He stumbled backwards, before falling over a log. I on the other hand, landed gracefully on my feet, and silent too.

"Demon, you've picked on the wrong girl." I muttered, gripping the blade tighter in my hands. "I mean, when will you guys ever learn?" Yes, I've fought demons before, many in fact or the past thousand years. They come every twenty years, right around this time. I must have forgotten since I have been so busy. And by me still living right now is a living, breathing, fact that I haven't lost a battle. Of course it came really close, but I never did lose.

"_When will you?"_ He said back, glancing to his right. I looked and saw Snake, not five feet away from him, holding a stick like a sword. _"Puny humans, fighting for love and other weaknesses. Tsk tsk, Hades won't be proud to know that you've grown up so fast-no wait! You haven't grown at all! Hahaha!"_ Before I could even scowl at his comments, he lunged at the visible scared Snake and dug his poisonous claws into his stomach.

"No!" I yelled, almost dropped my blade. Snake dropped to the ground holding his stomach. The demon burst out laughing, his guard finally down. I threw my blade at his chest and it implanted cleanly, the demon fading away now. I ran to Snake, holding his head in my arms. "Snake," I whispered to his paling form. "I told you to leave."

He smirked at me, ignoring all the pain that his body was going through. "I would never leave you at battle without fighting first." He blinked, he now openly winced. "I've always known you were special, even though we first met by you stealing from me."

"Now now," I said, not trying to stop him, since I knew, no one could live through the Demon Poison. "I stole from the king and his tax collectors, that had nothing do to with you." He smirked again, nodding at my corrections.

"I think that was the best day of my life, finally meeting the girl of my dreams." He sounded like he was in dream land instead of in immense pain. "Jay, grant me my last wish-" I leaned forward, knowing I would do anything for him, "-Give my first kiss." I was slightly shocked at the request, but then remembered we were so close to kissing seconds ago. I smiled, reaching down to his face and pushing my lips gently to his. A few seconds later, I pulled away to see him smiling at the sky.

"Thank you," He whispered before the poison took him. I felt a tear trickle down my face and land on him, but nothing more. I was used to death, weither to murder, or old age, I've seen it all. One of the many curses to never aging or dying. I closed his open eyes that would never see again. I whispered a prayer to any higher being to take care of him and then kissed his now cold lips again before getting up and retrieving my blade.

No matter how fast or slow life goes, it doesn't get any easier. Trust me.

**I killed Snake off, awwww, I really liked him too. Hmmm…. Maybe I'll bring him back one day, or maybe not. *Shrugs*. Hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a bit dramatic and depressing, but that's like my mojo right now and I do not go against my mojo. MMMMMHHMMMMM!**

∞**Ally out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whisperer**

**Dear My Faithful Readers,**

**First off, I greatly apologize. **

**I know, I know, that is probably the worst way to start this, but it needs to be done. I will no longer be updating regularly. I know, I know, I'm sorry! I usually do this on my laptop. But the power ran out. You're probably thinking I should just charge it. I would. If my brother hadn't broken my charger. So, I don't know how long I have to for a new one. So, now I have to sneek on my parents' computer to just type this while their shopping. So, I will update when I can. **

**If you want somebody to blame, that would be my brother for breaking my charger.  
**

**Again, I'm soooooo sorry.**

**Okay, so this is a new time, and for those who know right away, congrats! You're learning it in U.S. history! :D**

**Tuesday October 11, 1492**

I laid back, enjoying the soft rocking of the ship. When I first got on this dang boat four weeks ago, it was nauseating. I mean, my face was greener than my hair most of the time! But now I found it strangely relaxing, the small moments gave a feeling of a cradle and baby lulling to sleep. But I couldn't go to sleep, I was too excited!

I'm not going to tell you why yet though, I'm just evil like that.

"Heave HO!" The captain yelled from the wheel, the pilot and navigator wincing at his voice. The crew pulled a rope at the "HO" and the sails went up slightly. "Heave HO!" He yelled again. I groaned, his yells and the groans and grunts of the crewmen making it very hard to be peaceful. And the Captain was _so_ annoying, not knowing where he was going. Then, of course, how it was supposed to be. "Pull harder you idiots!" And he was also mean, I forgot to include that.

I sighed, watching the gentle waves, trying to ignore the constant yelling of the deck. The water was a murky-grey like color, almost like how all the paintings had shown, y'know, all those old paintings with a ship riding the waves. I brought out a few sticks, and began sharpening them. I never really got over the archery thing, even though Robin Hood died over three hundred years ago. I loved making my own arrows, then charming them (the only magic I use anymore) to make sure they don't kill (only harm), and always meet the target I want, even if my shot was off by several yards. I still have the same bow, but I had to keep it hidden, so no one stole it.

"Oi, lass!" A sailor walked up to me. "Wou'd ye' get yo'r butt below deck before cap'n see ye'?" I rolled my eyes, but started backing up my arrows anyway. I did like sailors, always drunk, never fully aware of what they'd be sayin'. I tugged the quiver to my arms, now stocked full of magical arrows and head below, the sailor that called me out watching me leave.

I got below and an unfathomable smell reaches my nose. The passengers stank, not having a shower in weeks, though I wasn't any better. I looked across the small room, stacked full with filthy people. Men, women, children, and families all huddled against the walls, groaning for the lack of food. The captain didn't expect to be at sea this long and didn't have that much food. The food we did get was very small rations every day at high noon. I, being a good soul, gave my ration to any young child near. I didn't need that much food, I couldn't die, I couldn't even get skinny, my stomach would just be empty. It was worth it to see the small of the young, starving child be a little less hungry.

I walked to the spot that served as my bed and sitting place. Though the rest of the passengers didn't move much, if only below deck, I took full advantage of walking above deck. While everyone else on the ship was scared of being caught by the captain, I wasn't. And because of that, I was soon praised as a "hero" by the passenger kids. I took no heed to it though, I was just adventurous, and pretty quick on my feet. And I was only a hero to the kids, the adults only gave me strange looks. I had a strange green hair and basically glowing green eyes, I wonder who wouldn't. Plus I still dressed like I was from the 1100s, the same tights and tunic and vest, of course I had a lot of spares to change into, but the same outfit no less. I still had my knife and my satchel, still stuck in the time of Robin Hood and…. Snake. I sighed, telling myself not to think about him. Be positive, that's the only way you can get through this. I pulled out my bow and stroked it soothingly.

"Ma'am," A child, no older than eight, with bright blond hair, brown eyes, and one of the palest complexions I've ever seen, even from an English boy. I smiled at the boy who was brave enough to talk to me. I wasn't a very easy soul to speak with, the adults scared of my hair, and telling their youngest children to stay away. But all children above 7 and younger than 15 would sometimes venture to speak. "Why do you have a bow?" I raised any eyebrow at the child, no one had dared asked that question to me yet, and then I smiled at him.

"Every hear of Robin Hood?" I asked him and he shook his head, telling me his parents did not like the story. That made my grin grow, and I told him this. "Gather all the children your age, it's time for a tale." The child gave me a short solute before rounding up the kiddies and they surrounded me in a semicircle.

"Today, I'm going to tell you of a great men, and a horrible king. The great man was Robin Hood, he was a thief, he stole from the king, he was a masked man, but he was kind hearted. The horrible King was King John, he was also a thief, he stole from the townspeople, he was out in the open, his heart a cold as ice…" I told them of the tale, of my many adventures of the time. I was a great story teller, and I played it off as if I was a descendant of one of the Merry Men, George I think I picked. "Then one day, Robin Hood gave this bow to my great-grandfather, a gift for friendship." I felt bad for lying about this part. "And it was passed down the family line, until my father-" I almost choked on the word "-gave it to me for the voyage, as a gift for not being able to take part of it himself." I finished my tale, the kids, even the ones older than me, stared with awe.

"Wow," the boy who first talked to me said. "That was quite amusing." _Ugh, stupid British talk, always so proper, so boring._ I said in my mind. "Thanks for the story ma'am."

"You can call me Whisp." I told him as the other kids left.

He smiled up at me. "I'm Michael Owens! I should have asked you before about the bow, I would have been able to hear that story earlier!" I laughed at his happiness, it radiated like the sun.

"And I would have been happy to tell it," I would have said more to him, but I was interrupted by a large yell from outside that went all the way to below deck.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" I heard a sailor yell. My eyes widened, and my old hero instinct kicked in. I don't remember anyone dying by being in the water, only illness, this wasn't supposed to happen, and I could finally help. I took off to the poop deck and went to the side in record time. It would even impress Kid Flash. I saw a young girl, my age, struggling against the waters current. So I did what all heroes would do, I jumped in.

You would think that my first and only thoughts were to be to save the girl. But no, it was more like….

"COOOOOOOOLD! COLD COLD COLD COLD! COOOOOLD!-I'm never going swimming here again!"

And then I thought…

"Oh yeah, gotta find that girl."

But I don't think you'd blame me once you felt the stinging cold water. It felt like I had been stabbed with a thousand icy daggers. Then left to bleed and become numb from blood loss. And as for my eyes! Well, it felt like they were being personally ripped out by the ice demon I battled not too long ago. Great mental images, huh?

So back to the drowning girl. I was finally able to swim the ten feet to her, my diving aim was a little off, and keep her from going under any more. Which was quite a challenge, since she put more weight into my swimming, and I was having a little trouble keeping my head above water. But, I kept swimming.

Then, I realized a major dilemma. I couldn't really get back on board until the crew recovered from their shock. I think I floated by the ship for a good ten minutes, the sailors just staring at me in awe and confusion, before one of them came to their senses and tossed me down a rope. I tied the end of the rope around the girl's waist and watched as half the crew started to pull the girl up, the other half stare at me. It was starting to get really annoying.

So, a few minutes later, me almost blue from the lack of heat, was being pulled up to the deck and when I finally got there, I was wrapped in an old, cotton, blanket. It slowly warmed me up, but wasn't working as fast as I wished. They took the girl, now "sleeping" (No, she was not dead), to Captain's courters to rest.

"Why did you do that?" A random sailor asked me. I just shrugged, hoping to play off as too cold to talk.

"One of the crew should have done that, lass." Another sailor told me. "We don't need 'ye pretty little self getting sick now do we?" In return to that, I gave him a glare, only half felt, but still pretty darn scary. The sailor gulped and quickly ran to the other side of the boat. After that, the sailors left me alone and let me go back below deck to warm up faster.

The next few hours were pretty much me just looking over the girl, since she was K.O. She woke up around six hours later, with a slight cold. "T-T-Thank you," She said, still slightly shivering from the cold water. I gave her an encouraging smile, lifting the blanket that I had been wearing and put it over her, wanting her to get warmer quicker.

"No problem, just doing what anyone else would do." I muttered, checking her temperature again. I smiled when her temp rose a few degrees. She chuckled softly and told me to come closer. "Hmm?" I asked, being slightly distracted with her health. Well, not really, in truth I was trying to focus on her energy. I could sense she had magic in her, like all other magical beings could.

"What's your name?" She asked me, and I answered with Whispy. "Well, Whispy, since you saved my life and I can tell you have magic flowing in your blood, I'm going to give you something very dear to me." I started to object, saying it was all nothing, but she raised a hand and cut me off. "You saved my life, and with that, I'm going to give you something that I've had ever since I was a little girl." She swirled her hands and a mystical light filled the room. I held my hand up to block out light from my hands and dropped it back down when it died down. I looked to the sick girl and saw a small kitten in her hands. A black kitten to be exact. At one look, I was in love with him.

"What's his name?" I asked, and the girl put him into my hands.

"Rooky, and be sure to take care of my Familiar." My eyes widened when she said the last word. Familiars were rare, you would be lucky to even _see_ one in your lifetime, much less have one. Not even I, back when I was princess of Azarath, got to have a Familiar. Then of course, Familiars are more of a witch thing, and I was more of a sorceress then anything, but still. I smiled at the name, it sounded normal, and fit him well. "Now that you've touched him, you know have a mental link with him." My eyes widened even more, a mental link was quite hard to come by. I remember Rae and Robin almost having one back in my own time, but they didn't get that far. This mental link would let us hear each others' thoughts, see through each others' eyes, and see their memories. "I've also put a spell making you age the same time. When you grow older, he grows older. And when you die, he dies too."

"Wow, geez, thanks." I petted Rooky, who purred in contentment. I looked up to the girl again. She was smiling down at Rooky, a happy smile, knowing that he was going to be safe with me. "What's your name?"

"Don't have one," She answered simply. "I don't belong here anyway, so I'll be going soon." I opened my mouth to speak a little more, but she interrupted me. "Farewell child, I hope that get through without harm." _Get through? Get through what?_ I asked myself, before shielding my eyes from the glowing light now pouring off of her. Once the light faded, there was nothing left where she once laid. I looked down at Rooky.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh?" I asked him, once again petting him.

"_Yup,"_ I heard him answer in my mind. I smiled down at him before returning to below deck and to my spot. At least now I had some company.

**Again, really sorry**

**~Ally out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Whisperer**

America isn't bad, but for the past thousand years I've preferred Great Britain. But then again, that was the America that was to come that I didn't like, not the America now. Or as it's called, "The Colonies", as of right now. I watched in hidden amusement as the crew bustled back and forth on the deck, not knowing that they were about to discover the New World. Rooky laid in my arms, watching in amusement too.

Only 18 hours and I already loved this cat-er-kitten more than anything. _"Awww, I'm touched Jay."_ Rooky purred in my mind. I rolled my eyes and scratched behind his ears. We already swapped memories, very complex magic for a cat, and already knew _everything_ about each other. So, only Rooky and Rooky only could call me Jay, besides, it's not like it's even out loud.

Oh, Humans, such simple minded creatures, don't even know that most of them are going to die in the next few years. Shame, really, these people now were so free, no people trying to kill them or take over the world. It's a much simpler time. People aren't as biter and selfish as there are in my time. They actually _help_ each other on instinct. It was…. Nice. I just wished all times were like this, I'd be much happier-

My thoughts were interrupted by a large yell.

"LAAAAAAAAAAND HOOOOO!" I heard the sailor yell from the bird's nest. Again, I smirked at the surprised faces of the sailors and the captain, before the cheering started. _God, they're happy_, I thought to myself, _they're going to give me a headache_.

I watched as the other passengers run up to the deck to see what all the hubbub was about. Within seconds, the whole ship was hollering in joy, not a single frowning face. I sighed, contemplating what I would do once I'd get on land.

I'd probably go into isolation, moving with the Indians unclaimed land. I didn't want to be with the Colonists any more than I had to. That will be fine for a few hundred years. Yes, I'll hunt to get by, and possibly trade with the Indians, for other needs besides food and water. A simple life really. Then when the Colonists win the wars, French and Indian and the Revolutionary War, I'll start moving West, maybe even South too. I've always wanted to be a cowboy.

"_Wow, you get off track quite easily." _Rooky said to me, his kitten face showed amusement.

_You have no idea Roo._ I said back, Rooky hissed at the nickname, but other than that, kept quiet, watching the hustling crew, now preparing to go onto land.

By noon, we were on the shores, loading possessions off, scouting the land, and pretty much getting used to the land legs. The beach we were on lead straight to a thick forest, thick enough to disappear without a second thought of the Colonists.

As I was walking down the beach, just about to reach the forest line with Rooky sitting on my right shoulder comfortably, when the little boy from yesterday, Michael Owens or something was running towards me. "Whisp! Ms. Whisp, where are you going? Are you not going to watch the men unload the ship?" I smirked at the kid, messing up his hair that his mother had taken so much time to fix. I saw his mother, to my amusement, glare at me for that, but Michael didn't seem to mind that much.

"Nah Michael, I'm taking off." I told him, shouldering my bow. Michael pouted and I rolled my eyes. "I don't _do_ townsfolk. Not really my cup of tea." Michael pouted even more. His eyes were sad at me leaving, even though we practically just met yesterday. Then a mischievous glint flowed through his eyes, showing me he just thought of something. One thought came to mind. "No, you cannot come with me. Your parents would-"

"Wouldn't care less," Michael interjected. I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at his mother, who was flirting-yes, _flirting_-with all the sailors that were unloading the boats. I saw his father, a large man, also a drunk, eyeing at a few women next to him, not even noticing his wife's doings. I took a more detailed look at Michael and saw his arms were covered with bruises, but nothing you would notice unless you looked. The boy was beaten, by either of his parents, possibly both. I softened at him; I knew exactly what it was like to be beaten.

Finally making my decision, I grabbed his hand, looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was following, and finally made it into the forest. In 2013, this would have been considered kidnapping, but now, it was just the kid was lost. It's not like the parents would actually put a search out for him. Hell, they would even make it out as he died from a sickness over the winter. I smiled to myself, happy I saved this kid from the dreadful family. I could teach him what it's like to be a real hero, and what it's like to have someone care for you, truly.

So we walked, far away, until we reached a clearing. Along the way, Michael saw so many new things. He saw his first wild animal, a doe that was fifty feet away from us. I smiled at its grace as it ran the hell away from Michael as he tried to pet it. I laughed hard as began to pout at the creature, saying "He doesn't like me," and so I had to explain that the animals are not used to us yet, considering that we just got there.

Once we reached the clearing, we saw an Indian camp, complete with a bon-fire, dancing men, people and tee-pees. Michael was frightened by these men so much that he screamed like a little girl. Literally, it was ear piercing and very surprising. I glared at him, rubbing my now sore ear. _Note to self: teach Michael to act like a man._ I thought to myself.

"_Duly noted,"_ Rooky said, in my head of course. _"Kid almost blew out my year drum."_ I smirked inwardly at my kitten's pain before turning to the now armed, and vicious looking, Indians. The people who had been around the men had now hid in the tee-pees, women grabbing their children and hiding them behind their backs.

"Um…." I said, trying to like of what to say to them. "Hi?" That came out way to uncertain, because even the Indians, who couldn't understand what in the world I just said, gave me a _buck up_ look. "God, I need to learn Native American…. I'm going to look so stupid." I muttered to myself while Rooky snickered.

Remembering a hand sign from a movie I once watched, aka Pocahontas, I hoped, _I dearly hoped_, I made the sign for hello. "How," _So stupid, so very stupid._

"_Yup, pretty much sums it up."_ Rooky muttered while looking at his paws.

"How?" One of the Indians repeated the one in front with a fairly large, feathery hat. I'm going on limb and saying that he was the tribe's leader, or the Chief as I believe it's called. He seemed very confused by us, mostly because of our skin and my _impressive_ ways of speaking. (Note the sarcasm).

"Ummmmmm…" I said, looking around to figure out what to do.

Finding nothing, I slowly grabbed Michael by the shoulder and slowly, ever so slowly, tugged him to go to the forest. At this, the Indians raised their weapons back on us and I stopped. The Chief started talking to me, in his own language, but considering I had no idea what he was saying, I didn't move. After two minutes of blank stares, the closest Indians to me, grabbed me from behind and took away my weapons. Another one grabbed Michael and he started to scream. They handed my bow to the Chief and he began to examine it. He motioned firing it to me and I nodded, thinking that he meant that I knew how to use it.

He smirked before the two Indians, who were laughing slightly at me, holding me pulled me to a group of men, all using bows and arrows, shooting a bunch of trees. The Chief handed me back my weapons, walked up to the tree and pointed at a particular spot, and then stood back. The group of men looked at each other, before turning back to me, smirking. I could see that, considering that women in this time don't handle weapons, much less be able to use them. I looked back to where Michael was, since he was still screaming, and one of the Indians near him covered his mouth. I rolled my eyes at them, before focusing back on my target. I hadn't shot anything in a two/three month period, so this wouldn't be my best shot. Arming my bow, I took in all the calculations of the wind and the distance. Knowing my aim was good enough, I let go.

The arrow attached itself to the tree, barely an inch above the spot the Chief pointed. I pouted at that a little bit, _I have to practice more._

"_It was fine Jay,"_ Rooky said, watching a butterfly a few away. _"Look, all the Indian boys are staring at you. Maybe you could find a new boyfr-"_

_No._ I answered back, not letting Rooky finish his sentence. _Not after Tim._ Rooky rolled his eyes but remanded silent after that.

"Ms. Whispy," Michael said, the Indians finally letting him go after my shot. "How you learn to do that?" I brought him close to me, still looking at the Chief who was staring at my arrow.

"Old trade secret my little friend." I whispered back to him. He smirked a little before letting it go. Everyone stayed quiet, watching the Chief, who had yet to make a move. Slowly, he picked the arrow out of the tree and stared at it. I gulped, this was taking too long, we should just leave. I tensed to run, but before I could act on it, the Chief bowed to me and returned my arrow.

His followers did the same and bowed with him. "Friend." The Chief said, in English luckily. I sighed in relief; I honestly didn't feel like running after the boat ride.

They all stood up as one, little children Michael's age came out and pulled him away from me. I gave him a warm smile as he was being carried away, trying to reassure him. A few women tried to pull me away, but the Chief stopped them. He spoke to them in their language, before turning back to me. "Warrior," he said in English. I nodded. "Wear men clothes." I nodded again, since I wasn't exactly wearing a women's dress. "Go now," His English was strained, but I was glad he knew some of it.

I was herded into a tee-pee by the same women as before, all wearing deerskin dressing. They took the old tunic off me and bathed me, which was kind of awkward, and then dressed me in a new, deerskin tunic that was flexible and light and also went to middle thighs, with a red and white feather in my hair. After my old outfit was washed, I grabbed my old bag and my father's knife. Everyone walked around barefoot so I left my old boots in my new tee-pee and followed the girls out into the village. Everyone was giving me looks, but I expected that, since my skin tone was so light and I was new.

I found Michael surrounded by a bunch of kids near the bonfire. Once he saw me, he crushed me in a hug. He was wearing a deerskin pants, with markings on his chest and feather in his hair also. We sat down, with Rooky now stationed on Michael's lap, and saw the Chief talking to the village people.

I could understand the words friends, warrior and witch.

I couldn't help but wonder how he knew.

∞**Ally out**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Whisperer**

**Hi! It's me! So, this will be a speed chapter. I feel like I need to get to the present/Titans sooner. It's been killing me.**

* * *

**1498**

We got used to our new home. Welcomed with open arms. They didn't find my hair weird, or my language, or even my knife. They loved Michael, treated him like a son, showing him how to be a man so he would grow to be a warrior. But….

Yes, there's always a but in my life. Always.

But…. They always seemed on edge with me. They knew I was a sorceress, or as they called it, "witch". How? I don't know. Native American magics are very strong. Not that I cared that they knew, I just hoped they didn't suspect me to use my powers in a time of great need. Cause then some pretty bad things would happen.

I haven't used my powers in _years_, and I mean _years_. I vowed I would not use them until I righted my name in the present, which was still a few years away. But I could wait.

I loved my new village, but with years of being on my own in the wilderness, it drove me crazy sleeping inside the tee-pee. I longed to be in my old greed tunic, to hunt and be free. Just to be like Robin Hood again. So, after six years of living there, I felt like I was going insane.

Michael had changed much during his six years here. Now being 14, my "age", he was at least 5 feet 8 inches, his blonde hair now reached his shoulders, his skin became tanner, and he was nicely toned. He found a nice girl named Achack, who I called Chacky, and they were supposed to marry in a few years. I taught him the tricks to the bow and arrow once he turned 12, and was learning slowly, but steadily. We both learned the Indian language spoken there, but preferred speaking to each other in English.

It freaked people out that I hadn't changed at bit ever since I got here, but since no one questioned it, I left it alone.

Then one day, something in me snapped. In the middle of the night, I changed back into my green tunic, the cool fabric feeling ecstatic on my skin. I put on my worn out boots and head into the woods without a second glance. I knew Michael would have wanted to come with me if I went during the day, so I left in second. I left my clothes nicely folded in my tee-pee and a nice bead necklace for Michael to remember me by. Rooky meowed at me, and jumped into my little bag, considering that he was still a small kitten that could fit in the palm of my hand.

I went West, deep into the forest, away from any civilization. I walked and hunted until I met water, the Mississippi River, where I settled down river, surrounded by trees and the wild. I felt at home. I'd talk a bath in a river close by every day, sleep in the nook of a tall Oak, and hunt all the animals I needed to survive.

I was completely content with life until the Revolutionary War. People started moving West, pushing me away, if I wanted to stay alone. After being forced to the other side of the Mississippi River, I headed East again and back to Britain.

I wanted to do something fresh, something more "civilized." By now it was 1780, the time of Classical music and the War, and I had my fill of fighting for the time, so I leaned towards the Classical music. "What do you think Rooky?" I asked my kitten, "Should I learn to play something?"

"_Hm… Play the piano, that'll be fun." _He said back, nudging playfully into my neck. I nodded, now I just needed a teacher. _"Go to the best…. How about Mozart, or Bach, or-"_

"Let's do Mozart." I said, picking up a flyer for a show. I smiled at Rooky, petting his head before taking off to where the concert is scheduled to be.

Within an hour, I'm at the house, his house apparently. I knock and I heard a female yelling to get the door. A man yelled back and the door swung open. "'Ello," I said to the man, I never lost my British accent after so many years in America. His grayish/white hair was tied behind his back, and had a kind smile.

"'Ello Miss, what can I do for you today?" He said back. His eyes lingered on my green hair, then the fact that I wasn't wearing a dress, then to the kitten on my shoulder, but then returned to my face.

"I was wondering if you did piano lessons…." I said in the sweetest voice I could make out. Mozart had shock on his face first, then shifted back to a smile.

"Straight to the point, I like you….. Come on and we'll begin your lessons." He opened the door a bit wider and let me in.

"Thank you, sir." I said, while stepping in.

* * *

**1960:**

"Good, now play C minor," Jimi said to me as I practiced my guitar. Playing C minor, and looking back up, Jimi smiled. "Nice, now I'm going to go practice myself, so you take a load off….. Go have some fun."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Quit 'ye nagging, 'ye old Git." My British accent making the statement sound weird. He laughed at me before setting his guitar down and walking out of the room. I fingered some positions on my own deep red guitar before setting it down also. I was bored. And in the 60s, a girl should never be bored. Especially if she lives with Jimi Hendrix. Jimi was only seventeen, ten years before he is supposed to die of drugs.

I looked down at my black jeans, leather jacket, white Tee, and combat boots. _I feel like a normal teenager in this._ I thought, now looking at Rooky, who was napping on my old Robin Hood bag. Inside the bag was my old Tunic and such, and hidden away was my bow and arrows.

"_Heh, if you feel like one, go act like one. You're fourteen, love. Go act like it." _ He said back, licking his front paw. I smiled, petting his left ear once before heading out the door.

_I don't like bloody hippies though, _I shot back; _those blokes are bonkers!_ I couldn't stand hippies, always high and peace loving. Peace this or End War that. It pretty bloody annoying after a while.

"_You're vegetarian, Jay…. You're one joint away from being a hippie yourself."_ I scowled at my kitten, who didn't seemed at all fazed by my glare. I was a vegetarian for a reason. If you saw 18th century butcheries, you'd be one too. After that, I stopped hunting live animals, bloody hell, once I helped a zoo break, and stayed away from meat. _I remember when my glare brought fear into the hearts of those around me._ I smiled slightly, remembering the Dragons, then frowned. _They're not my friends anymore._

"Fine, I'll go…. Just to get away from you." Rooky snorted silently, for a cat anyway, but didn't say anything so I took that as a chance to get out. I took a glance at my clothes again, just to make sure everything was okay, and walked out the door of Jimi's house.

I looked around, and honestly I had no idea where I was. Or what I could do. I mean, I wasn't raised or even knew anything about the Sixties when I was back in my original time. I didn't know right from left in this time. I looked around the nightlife and saw jeans were not normal on a girl, especially not a leather jacket. But then again, I never wore dresses back in the fifteen hundreds either, so I used to people giving me weird looks. We were in the city, so the streets were still busy, though it was nighttime.

I stumbled onto the streets, taking in every detail. I still wasn't used to all the technology after living so many years without it. I smiled remorsefully. Those were the good days. With Robin Hood and the Merry Men and Snake. I sighed as though of Snake. Even after so many years, I wasn't over him.

I walked on and on few a few blocks, until I reached the bed side of town. The streets were barren, as if being sighted at night would get you killed. The silence was deafening. I couldn't see a single thing that wasn't covered in shadows. The buildings were old and windows were covered with boards. I could feel hundreds of eyes on me, though I saw none. They were all hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly as I passed an alley way, two teenaged boys jumped me. They held my hands behind my back while another searched my pockets. I took into the training that Hood gave me so many years ago. I dodged, kicked, punched, and bit until the boys were on the ground, bloodly and barely able to move.

I dusted myself off, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that I just produced. I forgot what fighting was like. And I wanted more. I looked to where I guessed where the eyes were staring at me from. "Come and get me!" I yelled at them, but nothing happened. "Scared? Of a teenaged girl! Ha!" I taunted them, but still nothing.

I sighed, knowing everyone would be scared now. There was no use trying any more. I turned back where I came from, to Jimi's apartment. Before I took two steps, I was rushed from behind. This time two men were fighting me. I fought for fun, not actually trying. I laughed a few times as they fell to the ground, but kept coming up. Oh yeah, I love fighting. Maybe I should reconsider doing it again. But with a different name. And with a bow and arrow. I could even use my old Hood name, The Whisperer.

Nah, it'll be fine. I thought finally as the two guys were down for the count. That was too easy, people will be able to handle it. I gave one quick glare at the watching eyes before turning again, knowing full well that they would not try again.

I made my way slowly to Jimi's apartment, taking a long way around. I passed an alleyway while going there and heard something that burned my very soul and brought up old memories.

**Flash back:**

"_**Someone thoughts…. Bad…. Here….. bad." I muttered, the whole team tensed, knowing this was never good. I looked down the street, towards an alley way. "I'll be right back." I said, this time with a growl in my voice. I teleported to where I felt the thought. They stood a women, backing away into a corner, by a man twice her size. I moved inbetween the two. "Step. Away." I said, trying my hardest not to get over heated. **_

_**I hated things like this. A man taking advantage of a woman. The man laughed, and I took notice of his prison tattoos and piercings. "What's a lil' girl like you gonna do 'bout it." He laughed a deep, hard laugh. **_

"_**This," I said cocky. I did a cheap shot. Right to the groin. I know, I know. I could use my powers, but I liked to exercise my fighting abilities as much as I could. This man might be ten times bigger than me, but I could still beat him with my right hand tied behind my back. The man fell to his knees, holding his lower area. I pushed his head to the ground, making look like he was bowing to me. **_

_**I didn't really do much else to the man, but it was enough for the girl to go running. She sent me a thankful look before running off into the streets. I used my powers to keep the man down until the police got there.**_

**End Flashback:**

"AHHH!" I heard a women scream, and then sickening laughter of a man. I took down the alleyway, trying to push old memories back. I got to a man holding a young women against the wall, the man smelt like beer and cigarettes. He was out of it. I growled as I pushed the man off of her, the girl fleeing as soon as she had the chance.

"Waaat arrrre 'ye doooing little gurl?" The drunken man surled. He noticed the young women had ran away. "Yur gunna pay for that!" He charged at me, I went into defense mood. I kicked him in the face, feeling a satisfying _crunch_ of his nose being broken. He backed away, holding his now bleeding face, his eyes watering.

I didn't back down. I kicked him where no man should be kicked and he went down to his knees. I punched the back of his head and he hit the ground hard. I sighed, knowing the battle was over. I felt pride come in from saving that girl.

_Maybe I should go back to being a hero?_

**Hello faithful readers. I know, I know, long time no see, but I unfortunately lost focus for this story. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find my mojo for it any more. **

**But, I have been writing a new story for Ultimate Spider-Man, my new favorite TV show, and it's going pretty good. So if you still want to read some of my stories before the new chapter comes out for this in like, four months (I don't know when actually, whenever I get a new inspiration) you could go check that out. Till then though, see ya and thanks for reading and stuff. :D**

**~Ally out**


End file.
